The Perfect Piece of Our Forever
by ShanshuShieldThrower
Summary: 7 years after the events of Breaking Dawn...the day before Renesmee's brithday, but can their happiness surpass time? A RENESMEE/JACOB FANFIC
1. Bella: My Best Friend and My Daughter

1. Bella Cullen: My Best Friend and My Daughter

As I stood peering out the window of our little cottage, I heard his footsteps behind and suddenly my husband's arms closed tight around me.

"What are you thinking, love?" his sweet velvet voice whispered in my ear.

But I couldn't think how to express my feelings in words. So I threw my shield to allow Edward to see my thoughts. His beautiful topaz eyes glowed in reminiscence and I understood what he was reliving for I was reliving it too. For the past few days I could think of very little except my baby, Renesmee. My memories focused mainly on the small time in which she was actually a baby, dependant on others for survival. Despite the shortness of that period in her life, my vampire memory could recount every second in perfect clarity. My mind raced and together Edward and I relived Nessie's first year: Her birth, her first sentence, her high frilly baby voice. The recap concluded with a memory of the confrontation with the Volturi, the night I realized that we were going to spend eternity together and I could feel the pure joy swell in me as if it were fresh news.

The trance was broken when Edward spun me around and crushed his lips to mine for only a brief minute before pulling me away with an empathetic expression.

"We both knew this was coming, Bells. Nessie couldn't stay little forever."

"Okay, but I would have settled for the regular amount of time," I whined into his chest.

We had always known Renesmee was special, not vampire, and still not quite a human, her rapid growth and her diet proved that, but tomorrow Nessie would stop aging forever. Tomorrow was her 7th birthday and Carlisle has calculated that at time her immortality would kick in. And I was not ready for that. I had no reason of course. It was just one of those maternal instincts. For some reason, I felt that when Renesmee stopped growing, we would lose her. After all 7 was still awfully young.

Renesmee was only biologically turning 7 my family had to keep reminding me. Technically she was only alive for 7 years, but if you calculate in her speedy growth, Nessie was a teenager, an exact age would be difficult to guess, but she looked only slightly younger than Edward and I. This scared me. My only daughter was almost an adult. Technically, tomorrow, she would be full grown.

"It's not like we're losing her," Edward reminded me as if he could still see the worry in my thoughts but then, it was probably written across my face, as well.

I tried to form an argument, but words escaped me once again, before I could regroup, Edward caressed my face, his hands warm against my lips.

"Bella, please, don't upset yourself over this. Nessie is fine," he said trying to comfort me. "She's perfect, she's happy and between us _and_ Jacob, she's well protected."

The conflict between Jacob and Edward was long over. Jacob was now an established member of the family. Edward had referred to Jacob as brother many times, but I knew that Edward's feeling toward Jacob had become more fatherly since Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee when she was born, which seemed like yesterday to me. Jacob and Nessie were soul mates; I couldn't deny them that. But it was strange to watch the boy Jacob Black who I had been in love with, quite literally in another lifetime, fall in love with my daughter. And it was stranger yet to see my daughter return the affection. They were meant to be together. My body cringed at my thoughts. _My best friend and my daughter._


	2. Renesmee: Young At Heart Only

2. Renesmee Cullen: Young At Heart…Only

"So how does it feel to be all grown up?" my favorite aunt asked. But Alice didn't wait for a verbal response; she was almost as good at reading me as dad, " You know, it's not like you have be an a adult right away, Nessie? The rest of us," she nodded acknowledging Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, "spent decades being teenagers. There's no reason you shouldn't have the same option."

Although she couldn't read my mind as clearly as my father, Alice along with the rest of my family could see the anxiety in my action.

I'd had a long day. Mom had waken me early, so early that I couldn't decide if it was night or day by looking out my window. She and Dad had planned for me to spend the whole day away from the house with my aunts and uncles and Jake of course.

I think they hoped today would put me in a lighter mood to prepare me for what was coming tomorrow, my birthday. Not only would there be a party (at Alice's request) and awkward conversation with people I didn't know very, I could handle the party, I even sorta liked the attention. But tomorrow was my 7th birthday. 7th. The one I had dreaded for so long. Tomorrow I would finally join my family as immortals It's surprisingly easy to be to only partial human in a family of vampires. The next day, when my body would be frozen forever, when time will lose its effect on my features, when I become like them… that was the eminent fate I was dreading all day.

************

We were at my Grandpa Charlie's before Sue had set breakfast on the table. We ran. It wasn't necessary, of course we were in no rush. It would have been just as easy to take one of the family's many cars. But running at super human speeds was one of the many vampire powers I found truly enjoyable. So, in a constant effort to keep me amused, my strongest uncle Emmett slung me over his shoulder in one swift movement and we were off. Jacob could have just as easily have carried me. We wouldn't go quite as fast in his non-wolf form, but as I said speed was not an issue today. So instead, Jacob followed unnecessarily close behind Emmett, all the while his eyes rich brown eyes locked on mine. Rosalie pretended not to notice and Jasper followed her example, focusing his gaze on some storm clouds forming on the horizon. It was obvious that my family was not yet comfortable with the relationship between me and Jacob Black, but they would come to accept it, even if it took a few decades. Alice on the contrary, made no attempt at discretion, staring at me and Jacob as she ran. If I didn't know better, I would think she would have run straight into a tree. Sometimes it scared me when I thought about Alice's unique gift. Alice could see the future for any given life if she willed it. But her starring derived from the fact that the only exceptions to her talent were the wolves (including Jake) and myself. But I didn't need a fortune teller to know what I and the rest of my family were certain of since my birth 6 years and 364 days ago, I would spend eternity with Jacob Black.

Charlie was at the top of my list of favorite people. As soon as we entered the house he threw his arms around me in embrace. My growth spurts were no longer a surprise to him. He knew I wasn't like them rest of the Cullens; I wasn't a _vampire_. And I wasn't like my Jacob a _werewolf._ Although he never used the words, he knew. Not a vampire, not a werewolf, and at the same time not quite human. He understood and loved me anyway.

Charlie was the best smelling human I knew. His scent was an alluring combination of coffee, pastries, and microwave residue. Despite his delicious and inviting aroma, I found it easy to not bite Charlie. I had not bitten anyone since I was a small child and even then, it was always in a playful manner, and even if I had the urge to bite someone, it wouldn't be Charlie; he meant too much to me. Charlie was the only other human involved in my family's _situation_, for lack of better word. He was also the only biological relative I knew apart from my parents. And for these two reasons I felt a special bond with Charlie, the bond a girl should have with her Grandpa.

The visit with Charlie and Sue was only too short, but it was clear that Alice had a schedule that she intended on keeping. So at 10 o'clock on the dot, Alice pulled me from my seat at the kitchen table where I was still nibbling on a piece of toast. The toast fell back onto my plate as I was rushed out of the house.

"See you tomorrow, Charlie," Emmett said in his ever-cheerful manner as he patted him gently on the back.

"Bye Grandpa!" I called over my shoulder as our party power walked our way down the driveway. Charlie blew me a kiss and I opened my hand, even as my pace quickened to keep up with the others, to catch it. This exchange had become routine between Charlie and me, as our goodbyes were often rush and from far away as this one was today. _I'll give him a proper goodbye tomorrow. _I promised myself as we turned to begin our hike, still at a brisk human pace down the road. Jacob had replaced Alice at my side and he wrapped his long arm around me.

"You looked happy in there, Ness," he whispered so quietly that if we had not been surrounded by four vampires no one else would have heard. My aunts and uncles walked about twenty yards ahead of us trying to give us more privacy. But their super hearing didn't bother me. They're my family; I had no secrets from them. It's impossible when you have a mind reader for a dad. If the company bothered Jacob, he didn't show it. He bent down and kissed the top of my head without missing a beat in his step. In that second he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm glad we went to see Charlie," I interjected suddenly, killing the amorous mood Jacob was setting. "He's my grandfather and I don't spend nearly enough time with him. I'm a horrible granddaughter." My voice trailed off in a whine.

"Don't think that, Ness," Jacob comforted. "You're wonderful, but if it makes you feel better, from now on we'll go see Charlie whenever you want for as long as you want."

And I knew Jake would stand true to his promise.

We must have been walking for about five minutes when Charlie's small house vanished in the weak sight of my human eyes. When this time Jasper gathered me up with one hand and propped me gracefully onto his back.

Jasper was the youngest vegetarian vampire in our family; not that he ever slipped up, but it affected our relationship. Jasper was always the one to remind me that my body was very _human_, and therefore breakable. He always treated me with extreme caution the way a person cares for a porcelain doll. But even if Jasper didn't trust himself, I trusted him. Completely.

And so as we ran through the woods toward the Cullen house, I sat in perfect contentment where I was perched on my uncle's back. Jacob, who was less intimidated by Jasper than he had been by Emmett, ran next to Jazz, the entire time, his eyes locked in mine. Rosalie, Emmett, and to my surprise Alice were all about 20 meters ahead of us. I couldn't recall the last time Alice was that far from Jasper, but then, I probably hadn't been paying attention to such a detail.

Alice didn't seem thrilled with the arrangement either but the leading party was scouting ahead for danger. And with her gift of foresight she was a huge asset in that field. For a silent second, a smile broke across my face, it was the same smile that lingered so often on Jasper's face and I finally knew what he had known all along. That we are so lucky to have Alice in our lives…

Just as I had come to this conclusion, our party slowed and came to a halt at the Cullen's now very crowded garage. No matter which way we split it, we wouldn't fit in one car. Emmett not realizing this had already hopped into his jeep with Rosalie and was pulling the car into the driveway.

When nobody made to join them Emmett finally comprehended, "Ohhh. My bad. I should have realized. Five seats. 6 nonhumans. Huh."

His face was all screwed up trying to come up with a solution, but I got to the obvious one before he could say more, "No biggie I'll ride with Jacob."

Jacob's Rabbit was sitting a Volvo away from Emmett's huge jeep Before I could say more, Jacob had pulled up next to me and I got in instinctively.

Alice and Jasper still hadn't gotten into the Jeep .

"I don't know if this is the best idea, Ness. I can't see a thing with Jacob around," Alice complained glancing playfully at Jake, although she knew I was a blind spot even without Jacob.

Jacob was not offended. He had grown used to Alice's complaints about him. Instead he barked his deep growl of a laugh and started his engine. But Alice's face turned seriously to me.

"I will be fine Alice. I promise" I reassured her in the most comforting voice I could come up with.

"Oh let her go, Alice. They'll ride right behind us. You can watch them out the back window if you want," Rosalie added convincingly, "Besides if we don't leave now we'll be _late_."

Rosalie hit the mark. At the mention of her beloved schedule, Alice jumped in the back seat of Em's jeep pulling Jasper with her. "Alright" I heard her groan in a low defeated voice before the car door slammed shut and Emmett floored the jeep.


	3. WakeUp Call at the Beginning of Eternity

3. Jacob Black: A Wake Up Call at the Beginning of Eternity

The wind blew her hair, obstructing her vision, and causing my favorite little giggle. As I followed Emmett off Cullen property and onto the freeway, I barely glanced at the road. I couldn't manage to pull my gaze from my love, my life, the reason for my existence.

With a perfect sweeping motion, Ness cleared the hair from her face and her eyes locked on mine. I'd always heard that the eyes were the gateway to the soul, and now I knew that was fact. I knew where the highway bent and curved so I had no reason to look up. Not that I wanted one. In fact, I wished the world would freeze in this moment of bliss.

The center of the universe was right here sitting next to me in my Rabbit, and she looked more beautiful than ever. Solitary beams of light broke through the thick layer of clouds that kept the sun from view and Nessie glowed in her perfect angelic state. It wasn't the profound sparkle of vampires that I'd witnessed many times over the past seven years; it was different. Subtle, but breathtaking. Renesmee was her own unique brand of perfection. She was a goddess and I was unworthy, and yet she was mine, and I was hers for eternity.

But the euphoria was gone as quickly as it had come as Nessie's voice filled my ears, "Jake! Pay attention!"

By the time my brain comprehended her words, I had to hit the breaks with werewolf force in order to avoid hitting Emmett's Jeep that had stopped casually at a red light.

Ness laughed lightheartedly. "Jeez, Jake! You scared me!" she teased as she grabbed my arm affectionately and leaned onto me as closely as her seatbelt would let her.

It killed me that I had devoted my existence to Renesmee's safety and yet, as much as I hated to admit it, I put her in more danger than anyone else. What if Ness wasn't paying attention to the road? What if I had drove my puny Rabbit into the back of Emmett's beastly Jeep? Nessie wouldn't have made it, of that much I was certain. My wolf genes might have prevented my death. But living in a world without my beloved was not a reality I was ready to face. Nor did I have to. Renesmee was fine, warm at my side. She was safe. Then before the light had even turned green, I made a silent vow to myself. I had to put Renesmee's safety above everything else. I was her protector first and foremost, and before I could assume any other roles in her life, I had to ensure her safety. I owed her that much.

I had no idea where Emmett was leading us. But the five hour car ride had proven itself uneventful, which at this point could only be a good thing. After my revelation at the red light in Forks, Renesmee had fallen asleep, her tiny form leaned against my side. Renesmee, like her mother, was known to orate in her sleep, but today only a few words were discernable.

"Let me sleep," she moaned. I chuckled. _How like Renesmee._

"No one will wake you, 'Nesmee. You're safe here with me…" But the end trailed off as I kissed the top of head.

Just then her hands tightened softly around my arm and she nestled in closer to my chest. For a second I thought I might have wakened her and was angry with myself, but I quickly realized Ness remained asleep and I relaxed a bit allowing her my entire right arm, leaving just my left to navigate the car.

Then Renesmee continued her monologue, " Jacob. My Jake. My Love." And I suddenly felt rude, as though I was eavesdropping on a private conversation. Foolishly, I looked around, checking for others who might have heard Renesmee's words. Of course there was no on in ear shot, except maybe the Cullens racing down the highway ahead of us. But if they didn't know about Renesmee and me by now it was about time they figured it out.

Nessie was quiet and still the rest of the drive.

I knew whatever Alice had planned for the rest of today would be good if it was worth driving five hours and crossing two states to get to the destination. So when we pulled up to Uncle Al's Bowl-A-Rama, my mouth fell open and my stunned expression was a shock to no one. Apparently, Alice hadn't told anyone about the bowling pit stop.


	4. Party Preparations

4. Edward Cullen: Advise from Dad

We walked hand in hand through the wood towards my old house. Although we walked at a casual pace side by side, there was an apprehensive edge to Bella' s step. I knew the source of her stress. For it was also on my mind, but I didn't bring it up. I couldn't bear to cause my love further anxiety. So I simply pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

***************

As we neared the house that was now empty except for my parents, I felt Bella's muscles tighten against my side, and finally broke the dominant silence that had existed since we left our cottage.

"Bella, please. It pains me to see this is hurting you so. We should talk." I concluded as we reached the front door.

"What's there to talk about?" Bella snapped. I couldn't recall the last time Bella spoke to me in such a way. And that's saying a lot.

In that moment, I looked longingly into her dark eye, searching for the truth in her last remark. But there was none to be found. So I pressed for more. I also noted: Bella's jet black eyes. They worried me. In making all the preparations for Nessie's birthday, we hadn't hunted in over a week and Bella had never gone this long without a meal before. We would have to hunt before the day was through.

"I know you're worried about Renesmee, I am too. But after tomorrow, we are still going to be a family. The only difference is we won't have to continually worry about when her next growth spurt will be. And she won't be outgrowing he clothes every month. Actually, I'm pretty sure Alice had a good cry over that." I added the last bit and flashed Bella's favorite smile hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked. Bella smiled for the first time in weeks. "How is it you still manage to do that?"

I decided to play dumb though we'd had this dialogue before. "Do what?"

"Dazzle me."

And with that I pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely. I hadn't had the need to restrain myself for almost seven years now. But somehow this kiss was different. Indescribable. Also short. After no more than ten seconds, the door to the old mansion opened and Carlisle stood in the doorway; an apologetic expression upon his face.

"Sorry," my father started, "but I heard it begin to rain and I thought you two would like to come inside."

How strange. It had started to rain. Hard and steady. Yet I remained oblivious. I must be off my game.

"Don't worry, Carlisle," Bella interjected, "Besides, we have a party to prepare for!"

She was acting. The was no way anyone even Bella could go from being so down to happy, bordering on chipper, in the few moments we spent on the porch.

As we entered my old home, I noticed that Esme had already done a great deal of decorating. Streamers lined the hallway and coiled the banisters and I had to duck to avoid bumping into several helium balloon the had floated toward the ceiling. Each balloon I noticed had a unique picture of our daughter on it. Some were from her younger years, but there were others I knew were taken in the last few weeks.

My piano had been reeled into the dining hall and upon it stood the most beautiful and still unfamiliar portrait of my Renesmee. I smelled the paint, not yet dry against the canvas and I understood. My mother had discovered another of her innumerable talents.

"It's exquisite, Esme. Thank you. Nessie will love it." I complimented as my mother for all intensive purposes descended the stairs to greet us.

"Wow. This is great. So lifelike. I didn't know you painted, Esme," Bella chimed, outlining Renesmee's features with her fingers.

If Esme had been human, her face would have flushed scarlet. "Oh. I'm glad you like it. It's just something I thought I try last night." Carlisle moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her. "I do hope it does Nessie justice"

"It's wonderful, dear." Carlisle kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Right, well, I'd better go check on the cake. Bella, sweetheart, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"No problem." Bella turned to me and kissed me briskly on the lips. "See ya later, then."

"Okay" was the only response I could form.

Carlisle came to my rescue, "Son, don't we have a birthday present to attend through?" And with that Carlisle and I were out the door to the garage.


	5. The Accidental Thud

It was dark and hazy as I took a seat next to Jazz. The smell of cigarettes and bowling shoes filled my head. Egh. I could never understand how I was able to hunt and feed on living creatures with my horribly weak stomach. But I wasn't about to make a fuss. Everyone was trying so hard to make this day special for me and I wasn't about to ruin it. So, as to make a silent complaint, I leaned my head onto my uncle's shoulder to express how nauseated I had become in the damp, humid, bowling alley. Jasper's fingers swept through my hair and I was immediately calm. I hated to sound so objective, but sometimes it was so convenient to have Jasper around.

I needed to take my mine off the extreme stuffiness of the building so, naturally my attention turned to Jake…He was the most complete distraction a person could dream up. He had found the heaviest bowling ball he could and was in the process of watching it slide smoothly…into the gutter. Jacob Black wasn't known for his bowling skills. The expressions of humility and sarcasm that crossed his face simultaneously took on such a humorous appearance that I couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately, the other members of my family couldn't contain themselves either, and Jake's face flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and shallow contempt for my aunts and uncles who have each had several decades to perfect their talent of bowling.

After Jake shuffled half heartedly to the seat beside me, Rosalie reluctantly left her spot on Em's lap to bowl her fifth strike this game. As Rosalie threw the sparkly bowling ball down the alley in a superhuman blur, Alice sprung to her feet with the same unnatural speed causing both Jake and me to jump out of our seats into each others arms. Jake relaxed. As I threw my arms around his neck, our eyes met. His face seemed to say: _This arrangement's fine by me!_ My assumption was confirmed by my father's submissive sigh.

"Time to go" I heard Alice whisper to Jasper. Not more than 5 seconds later, a distinct thud brought everyone's attention back to Rosalie. As I predicted she had succeeded at knocking down every pin in her lane, but the powerfully thrown ball did not yield at defeating the pins, it continued through the wall of the Bowl-a-rama, hitting a car that was park against the building.

By the time the car alarm sounded, we were in Jake's Rabbit turning out into the midday traffic of whatever small town we had invaded.

"Lemme drive," I whispered as convincingly as I could into my Jacob's ear. He almost choked he was laughing so hard, but with little more persuasion he agreed to let me steer while he worked the pedals joking that my foot would never reach the gas. I was too pleased with the arrangement to take offense. I was perched atop Jake's leg clutching the wheel ( I had never driven before and Jake was nuts for letting me try), but this adjustment left Jake's arms free to wrap flawlessly around my torso.


	6. Emmett: An Uncle's Uncertainty

The tinted windows of my Jeep didn't stop the sun's bright rays from hitting my hands and causing large fits of diamond-like rays to reflect off them. I was momentarily blinded as the brightness seared my eyes, but I squeezed my eyes shut and recovered quickly before anyone else in the car had time to notice my dilemma.

I guessed that the sun had lit up the rest of my family in a manner similar to my hands. If any humans had been driving by, they would have noticed the strange illumination of the brightest light projected through the dark windows. I knew, of course, that this scenario would not happen. For one thing, we haven't met a car in the last half hour. Also, I had my foot firmly against the pedal, pushing it as far as it would go. We must have been going at least 120 miles per hour. But I slowed down now and again, remembering my little niece and her wolfy boy friend attempting to follow behind us. I knew Ness never had a problem with speed; Jake didn't either, but that crappy Rabbit of his was incapable of competition with the horsepower of my Jeep. So I was obliged to keep an eye in the rear view mirror to make sure the rusty pile of metal was still following.

I noticed I wasn't the only one with my eye on Renesmee; everyone in the car was occasionally glancing back toward their only niece. After we'd gone bowling Jacob had let Ness work the wheel of his little car for a while. I hated the idea. I held my breath (metaphorically: of course I don't need to breathe) the entire time, but I didn't want to upset Ness. After all, today was supposed to be "all about her" Alice constantly reminded us. But when she came within inches of the guardrail and dangerously close to a sharp descent on the side of the highway, I was done. And so was she. I was so afraid. She was all we had: Renesmee. Sometimes we forgot that she was partially human and it was scary little things like this instance that reminded me. I was scared also of my brother, Edward and of his reaction if his only daughter was to return with even a scratch.

I slammed on the brakes and put my arm out to brace Rosalie who was sitting next to me. Alice had seen this coming obliviously as neither she nor Jasper moved an inch due to the screeching halt of the vehicle. I threw open my door and steeped out straightening up and trying to look as big as possible. I hated that Jacob was so much taller than me.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I heard Jasper begin before I closed the door. I knew Alice would explain.

"Hey Em! What's up?" It was Jacob that addressed me first. I knew at this moment I could turn to Renesmee, look her in the eye, and tell her the truth, tell her that I loved her and couldn't stand to see her in danger and ask her to please, please give this driving thing a rest. I could say this and Ness would think nothing less of me. She was a great kid. But for some reason, my pride would not let these words come out. I was never a very emotional, sappy person. Why start now? So playing the part I knew so well I leaned into the car with a huge grin on my face.

"Officer, is there a problem?" Renesmee giggled charmingly. She had adopted Edward's talent for 'dazzling' people, as Bella always said.

"You drive like a maniac, kid!"

"Oh so I take after you, then?" Ness was always good with comebacks.

"Why don't you leave the driving to Jacob for today? Okay?" But she gave me a look that said. _No it's not okay_. And I realized it was time to let at least some of the truth out.

"Your parents will kill me, Ness, and between the two of 'em, you know they can!"

"Alright. Fine. Just because you asked so nicely." She smirked clearly intending sarcasm.

I returned to the Jeep, somewhat relieved. I sat down and sighed aloud.

"Everything cool?" Rose asked as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Didn't want Ness getting herself killed the day before her birthday. We sorted it out."

"Good," Alice chimed in, "because there's loads more fun to be had today!"

"Right, okay, Alice, where are we off to?"

"Good try!" she snapped. "Just keep to this highway and I'll tell you when we're getting close."

"Oh come on!" I turned to Jazz, hoping for some support in the matter, but he just shrugged. Apparently, he didn't know where we were going either.

I started the engine and we were off. Our destination a mystery as we traveled through a hilly region of forest, then a smooth plain, at certain times the ocean (or what I guessed was the ocean) would become visible on the horizon. Every time we would near civilization a sense of apprehension would fill the vehicle and all eyes would turn to Alice. But she remained silent, so I drove on, blindly.


End file.
